


Listen

by dhamphir



Series: Sensuous Senses [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen to my voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: While this is set in my ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too, Dana.”

 

“I hate it when a case takes you out of town, especially when it keeps you away for so long. I don’t sleep as well when you’re not here.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Jess glanced at her clock on the car dashboard. “I’ll tell you what; I’ll talk to you until you fall asleep.”

 

“I’d like that,” the redhead replied as she turned off the light on her nightstand and slid down under her bed covers.

 

“Lie down and get comfortable, Dana.”

 

“Already ahead of you,” she said with a smile.

 

“Then close your eyes and just listen to my voice.”

 

That was easy; Dana loved the sound of her lover’s voice. “I’m listening.”

 

“Relax your body, starting with your feet, working up your legs, your torso, and your arms. Breathe slow and even; in… and out.” Jess listened to Dana take a couple of slow, deep breaths before continuing. “Feel my arms around you, holding you close, keeping you warm and safe.”

 

“Mmmm, it feels good in your arms.”

 

“That’s good… I like making you feel good.”

 

A smile graced soft lips as Dana’s thoughts took a turn. “Keep talking like that and sleep will be the farthest thing from my mind.” God, just the sound of the brunette’s voice could turn her on.

 

Jess recognized the tone in her lover’s voice. Accordingly, she decided to change tack. “Now, feel my hand resting on your thigh. Slowly, I slide my hand up the outside of your thigh to your hip. I can’t resist slipping my hand to the soft skin of your ass, gently caressing and squeezing.”

 

“Jess…” Dana whimpered, feeling the ghost of a hand on her ass.

 

“Shhh. Just listen, concentrate on my voice. With another squeeze I pull your hips against mine. My fingertips dance a slow path up your spine until they slip into your hair, cupping the back of your head, gently pulling you in and claiming your lips in a kiss. I run the tip of my tongue along your lips and you part them, letting me in. My tongue slides along yours, thoroughly exploring the moist warmth of your mouth.”

 

Dana couldn’t contain the moan that escaped her throat.

 

“Mmmm, I love the way your body moves against mine, the way your skin feels against my skin, your breasts against my breasts,” she purred into the phone.

 

“Oh, Jess…” Her nipples were already hard.

 

“I kiss my way down your neck, finding that particularly sensitive spot at the base of your throat. I tease it with my lips and tongue, lightly sucking, leaving only a faint mark. I trail open-mouthed kisses slowly downward until I come to your perfect breasts. My tongue circles your hard nipple…”

 

“Oh God, don’t stop…”

 

“Don’t get impatient, love,” Jess chuckled. She paused for a couple of beats. “Are you touching yourself, Dana?”

 

Dana stilled the hand that was about cup her breast. “No… just listening to your voice.” _God, that voice!_

 

“Good. Keep it that way.”

 

“Then _please_ , don’t stop.” She could abide by Jess’s request as long as her lover continued.

 

“I take your achingly hard nipple in my mouth and begin to suckle.”

 

“Mmmm…”

 

“Your body arches into me. I hook my hand behind your knee and guide your thigh up over mine, pressing my thigh against your center.”

 

Her hips jerked at the phantom sensation. Heat grew at her core, spreading through her torso and out to her limbs.

 

“Our hips begin to move in a slow, deliberate rhythm.”

 

“Ahhh…” She was wet… so wet.

 

“I can feel how wet you are. As the rhythm of your movements increase, your arousal is painting my thigh, spreading the slickness that lets you thrust faster and faster.”

 

“Jess… unh…”

 

“I return my mouth to your throat, to your pulse point, licking and sucking…”

 

“Ohhh…”

 

“You’re close… very close…”

 

“Unh…”

 

“Almost there…”

 

“Unh…”

 

“You feel my teeth, my fangs, on your skin…”

 

“Oh God… bite me…”

 

Jess pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. “I sink my fangs into your flesh and you come for me.”

 

“Jesssss!” _Fuck_! Her orgasm rocked her body sending waves of erotic satisfaction through her system. It took Dana a couple of minutes to slow her breathing and heart rate. “That was… incredible.”

 

“Yes, it was,” Jess said with amusement. “I love you, Dana.”

 

“I love you, too.” She sighed. “I still miss you. How long until you can come home?”

 

“Sooner than you think.” Jess looked up at the window of Dana’s apartment and got out of the car.

 

FIN


End file.
